


Day 26: Overstimulation

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Crying, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but then some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Steve uses a fucking machine to try and come as many times as possible.  Instead of actually dealing with his problems.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Everyone
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Day 26: Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple ideas for overstimulation, but we ended up here? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Sorry folks, but I am low on time and Oct is wrapping up. If I do write more for these prompts I'll get us a nicer one...

Steve’s head dropped between his arms and his fingers curled into the sheets as another orgasm tore through him. He was losing count, but his cock still spurted weakly, painting the bedding below him. 

He panted for breath, trying to steady himself, but the machine positioned behind him made it difficult as it kept driving the toy inside him over his sensitive skin. 

Steve groaned as the toy thrust into him relentlessly, and he felt his cock start to fill again. He shook his head in denial, but pain/pleasure of the toy rubbing over his sensitized walls combined with the serum in his veins were already pushing him toward his next orgasm. The machine started moving faster, fucking him harder.

“Please, please...” he found himself whispering. He didn’t know if he wanted it to stop or never end.

Steve whimpered as the angle of the arm changed and the toy began driving into his prostate over and over. He writhed on the bed, unwilling to crawl away, but nearly crying from the intense contact. 

Eventually it became too much and he broke, sobbing out his orgasm as the machine continued fucking him. He rode it out, his body spasming and clenching as it gave what it could. 

The touch of the silicone was painful now and Steve was crying freely as he put his head down and pushed his ass back toward the machine. Every drag of the toy pulled another sound from him and he couldn’t seem to stop them.

A chime sounded above him and a familiar voice sounded.

“Captain Rogers, do you require—”

“No, Jarvis!” Steve said loudly.

Steve didn’t require anything or anybody. He had the machine filling him up and giving him what he needed. The machine was cold and implacable. It didn’t need anything from him; it couldn’t be disappointed or let down. He just had to take it and let it wring him out.

He could hear a desperate breathless cry every time the machine pounded into him; distantly he knew it must be coming from himself. The toy was a making a slick squelching noise each time it pulled out and pushed back in. His cock was finally soft and even when the toy was pressed against his prostate it didn’t get a rise out of him.

He whimpered and wondered if he should increase the machine’s speed again when he was startled by the touch of hands on his arms. His head shot up and he blinked away tears to see Clint crouched in front of him.

Clint’s hands wrapped around his arms with a branding hot touch and he pulled Steve towards him. Steve couldn’t stop Clint pulling him forward and he was pulled off the toy. It jabbed uselessly against his cheeks for a moment before slowing and coming to a stop. 

Clint pulled Steve into his lap, petting his hair and searching his face.

“You all right there, Cap?” Clint asked lowly.

Steve scrunched up his face against the tears that wanted to come out. “I’m fine,” he said, turning his face away.

“All right. Can I check and make sure there’s no damage?” Clint asked.

Steve nodded reluctantly, knowing that Clint would just find another way to ask.

Clint moved Steve’s head to a pillow and knelt over him to inspect him for injuries. Steve keened when Clint’s fingers touched him. First they checked his rim, gently stretching and looking for tears. Then they dipped inside and Steve muffled his shout in the pillow. Clint touched him gently and efficiently, and when he was done he stretched out on the bed and pulled Steve on top of him.

“Seems okay. Can you tell me what you need?” When Steve didn’t answer, Clint asked, “Would you rather talk to someone else?”

Steve shook his head violently.

“I just needed to feel it,” he said slowly. “It was so much, and I wanted to feel all of it.”

Clint’s fingers were carding through his hair. 

“And this has nothing to do with half the Avengers being on another continent with no contact?” Clint asked.

Steve whimpered quietly. 

Clint breathed deep and wrapped his arms tight around Steve until Steve melted into his grasp. 

“We’ve got you, Steve. And when the others get home, you’ll have all of us again.”

Steve closed his eyes, and buried his face in Clint’s chest like he could hide from his words. Clint smelled good, warm and woodsy, and Steve let himself be held. The rest could sort itself out later.


End file.
